


Crash and Burn

by Apriltiger28



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apriltiger28/pseuds/Apriltiger28
Summary: It's just a normal day for the S.W.A.T team, until one of their own ends up in the hospital fighting for their life.





	1. An ordinary day

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for so long now and I hope you all enjoy! This chapter will mostly be an introduction but I'll try to update as often as possible and this will probably be 3 or 4 chapters.

"This is 20-David to command, we have the suspects in custody", Hondo muttered, handing off the screaming men to nearby police officers and making sure they were secured before turning around to gather his team.

"Copy that", replied Jessica. "Head back to HQ and then go home, your shift is over", she added.

"Roger that", Hondo said before heading toward his team, whom were already gathered around Black Betty. They had just spent 5 hours in a standoff with 4 white supremacists that had taken 10 hostages in an office building. They finally managed to infiltrate the building and take down the suspects, but now they were all exhausted and couldn't wait to go home. Despite this, as Hondo looked at each of his teammates, he could see the happiness in their faces at the fact that they were able to save everyone. Though he would never say it out loud, he was so proud of them and to him they were more than a team, they were his family.

"Great job today guys", Hondo said, "Lets head back to HQ and go home".

During the ride back, everyone was talking about what they would be doing later that day. Deacon was going to the movies with Annie and the kids, Luca and Street were going to chill at home, Tan had a date with Bonnie, and Chris was going to work on her car. Finally Deacon turned to Hondo and said;

"What are you gonna be doing later Hondo"?

As they pulled up to HQ, Hondo replied; "I got a few errands to run; nothing exciting".

He listened to their groans and taunts of how boring he was, rolling his eyes as they stepped out of Black Betty.

"Today has had enough excitement for me", he replied as they walked into the locker room before going their separate ways. Before leaving, Hondo looked back at each of his teammates, whom were listening to Luca and Street argue over whether or not The Avengers were better than Justice League, and smiled to himself as he left the building.

Later that night, as Hondo was putting away groceries, his phone began to ring. He looked down and his heart began to ache at the sight of Jessica's name, remembering all the times they spent together, and the reason they were forced to break up. He finally picked up on the fourth ring and said;

"Hey Jessica, what's up" he said nonchalantly, trying his hardest not to say I love you like he did so long ago.

"Hondo!" Jessica yelled as she raced to the hospital, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. She was going twenty miles over the limit and she had tears running down her face, but she didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was getting to the hospital as fast as possible. "You have to get to the hospital right now!" she cried, her voice croaking as she said it.

Hondo's heart sank at the news and at the sound of Jessica's voice. 'What happened?!" Hondo yelled as he ran to the door, keys already in his hands. "Who's hurt?!"

There was a brief silence as Hondo started his car. As he pulled out of his driveway, he heard Jessica begin to sob, but she was able to cry out;

"Chris was in a car crash..."

The silence in the car was deafening as Hondo raced down the street, ignoring the speed limit sign and turned left onto the highway before yelling out;

"How bad is she?!" already dreading the answer. He knew it was bad by the way Jessica was acting. He felt the panic in his heart increase when he didn't get an immediate response. However Jessica was able to reply;

"Very bad; the hospital said she was already in surgery by the time they called me."

To say that Hondo was freaking out would be an understatement. Hondo felt like his heart was about to shatter into a million pieces. As he raced to the hospital, all he could think about was his friend Chris, whom he had just seen a few hours prior, talking about fixing her truck and debating about superheros. She was smiling the last time he saw her, and he couldn't help but think; 'Was that the last time I would see her smile?' He threw his hands on the wheel as the traffic began to grow heavy, cursing loudly before remembering that Jessica was still on the phone. He picked it up and said;

"Jess, I'm stuck in traffic, but I'm coming. I'll be there soon."

Jessica pulled into the parking lot, leaving tire marks as she parked. She was crying as she fumbled for her phone, thinking only of her friend in that surgery room. She managed to croak out, "I just got to the hospital. Call the rest of the team and get them down here now!" Before hanging up the phone and rushing inside.

Hondo stared at the phone for a moment longer before pulling up Deacon's contact. He had to try and stay calm, but he couldn't help the sniffles that escaped from him as he heard the phone ring, knowing that in just a minute, his friends day would be ruined just like his. When Deacon answered, Hondo got straight to the point.

"Deacon" he said, "You've got to get to the hospital..."

 


	2. A torturous wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from different perspectives, the team waits anxiously for news on their friend, but will it be good....or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been so busy with school and with finals, but once my summer starts I'll be able to post more often! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. They mean so much more to me then you'll ever know. This will probably be 4 or 5 chapters, but we'll have to wait and see. Enjoy!!

Street had been pacing around the waiting room for the last hour, but it was clear to everyone that he would not be stopping anytime soon. He'd gone in circles so many times he could tell you exactly how many chairs there were, or how many steps it took to get to the closest water fountain. Ever since he had gotten the dreadful call from Hondo, his mind tried to think of anything and everything except his friend Chris. The same Chris that only hours prior, though it's felt like an eternity, helped saved so many people's lives, and now she was fighting to save her own. He could feel more tears in the corners of his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away and kept on pacing.

"How long must we wait for a damn update," he muttered as he finally sat down, only due to the fact that his legs were throbbing from all the walking.

Hondo looked up at this. It was the first thing anyone's said in the last half hour; with everyone either praying or lost in thought like he had been. It was only now that Hondo noticed the bags under Streets' eyes and his tear stained face, and he knew that he had them too, as well as every other person in this room. Hondo looked at the clock for what must have been the millionth time, and saw that it was 10:17, two hours and 4 minutes since this whole nightmare began. Hondo looked back at Street and sighed before replying;

"I don't know. Hopefully not much longer," and that's all he could manage to say before going back to being lost in thought.

While this brief conversation was going on, Luca had been at the nurses station, trying to get any information on Chris. He hated just sitting around and doing nothing when their friend could be dying down the hallway. He felt worthless as he sat down again, being told yet again that he would have to wait for the doctor. He rubbed his hands over his face and was about to speak when a doctor finally entered.

"Christina Alonso?"

At the mention of her name six people in the waiting room stood up, apprehension filling them as he stepped closer toward them. Him using Chris' full name only reminded Street of how serious the situation was, and his heart was full of dread as the doctor looked each of them in the face.

"My name is Dr.Watson; I was the head surgeon for Christina's surgery," Deacon notices the sad look in his eyes and his heart begins to beat frantically. "I apologize for the long wait, but as I'm sure you know by now, Christina was in a serious car crash. The car that hit her was going 70 miles per hour, twenty miles over the speed limit. It crashed into the drivers side of her car and as a result of this, her car flipped three times before landing on its roof."

Jessica faintly heard gasps all around her, but she had been stunned into silence. She knew that a car going that fast would normally result in fatality, and if not, the injuries would be life threatening. She felt the tears begin to fall, and normally she would wipe them away before anyone noticed, but this time she let them fall. She didn't care if anyone saw; she just wanted to hear the doctor say that her friend would be alright. The doctor cleared his throat before continuing.

"When Christina arrived here, she had a severe concussion, two broken ribs, and a fractured femur; as well as some cuts and scrapes. We later discovered though that she had a lacerated liver and internal bleeding because of it." He paused and let everyone absorb all of this before continuing. "Fortunately we were able to stop the bleeding and and fix her ribs before anymore damage could be done, but unfortunately, the damage to her leg was so severe that we had to put in a rod and plates. I know this is a lot to process, but it's honestly a miracle that her injuries were not any worse, or that she even survived the crash. I've seen many car crash patients over the years, and I've seen incidents less severe than this and the patient still died. Your friend is actually very lucky."

Hondo sighed in relief at that point. Knowing that she would be okay took a huge weight off his heart. He knew it would be a tough recovery for her, but the fact that he knew he would see her smile once again made all the waiting worth it.

Deacon stepped forward and took Dr. Watson's hand, giving him a firm shake and a smile before asking;

"Can we see her now?"

The sad look returned to Dr. Watson's face and Deacon stepped back, looking at each of his teammates to see if they noticed it as well. They did; and an awkward silence filled the room before Dr. Watson spoke again.

"I'm sorry to say this, but unfortunately you'll have to wait to see her"

Now Street was furious! He had spent over two hours anxiously waiting to hear about her, and know that they knew, they couldn't even see her! Street stepped forward, ready to give this guy a piece of his mind when Hondo held his arm out, blocking him from the doctor. Hondo gave him a stern look, and Street glared at him for a moment before stepping back. He didn't have enough energy to yell, he'd used it all pacing and worrying. Hondo looked back at the doctor, taking a deep breath so he wouldn't yell at the person that just saved his friends' life.

"Why the hell not." Hondo didn't yell, but his tone was cold enough to make the doctor step back. Before the team could say anything else, Dr.Watson spoke up.

"During the surgery, Christina coded on the table. We were able to bring her back, but to prevent anymore damage to her brain," the doctor paused to take a breath, leaving the whole team filled with dread, anxiety, and fear once again.

"To prevent anymore damage to her brain, we had to put her into a medically induced coma."


End file.
